powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
OtomoNin Surfermaru
is a surfer/submarine based mecha that first appeared in Shinobi 17 of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Its default mode is a shark themed submarine and its Humanoid Mode is based off of a surfer. Overview The third auxiliary OtomoNin to be created and summoned, Surfermaru would made its appearance from a vortex on the ocean's surface. Like normal submarines, Surfermaru uses its headlights in order to view underneath the ocean, capable of diving and attacking the opponents from beneath with explosive torpedo. The giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer was placed on the back, which was used as the submarine's turbine. History Surfermaru was among the OtomoNin created by Yoshitaka Igasaki, based on the blueprints of OtomoNin UFOmaru. After Kinji renewed his fighting spirit in defeating Youkai Umibozu, a Sealing Shuriken transformed into OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer, thus unlocking Surfermaru. Surfermaru was first summoned by AkaNinger, easily evading Umibozu's attacks and transforming into its humanoid form. StarNinger joined and named the OtomoNin, as he entered the Shurikenjin cockpit after Surfermaru combined with it Shurikenjin Surfer to destroy Umibozu. After StarNinger's deadline of defeating the Ninningers had passed, Surfermaru was given as a parting gift to him as he used it to get back to America. Even with Surfermaru now becomes Kinji's personal OtomoNin, but like all auxiliary OtomoNins, Surfermaru would later be deployed whenever its Nin Shuriken in use. Formations Humanoid Form Once the is announced, half of Surfermaru transforms into a humanoid form while the other half transforms into a surfboard and the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer is removed. The mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. Shurikenjin Surfer is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Surfermaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the OtomoNin placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. This is performed when AkaNinger spins his OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer in the Ninja Ichibantou and the is announced. In this formation, Shurikenjin retains the as a side weapon while given a surf board that Surfermaru rides. The mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. The surfboard is also capable of acting as a skateboard when battling on land. Its finisher attack is , where Shurikenjin Surfer surfs into the enemy and slashing it with Drago Sword. BisonKing Surfer Notes *There are three logos on the surfboard, one of which appears to be StarNinger, the other two being a scuba diver and Shurikenjin respectively. *This is the first known OtomoNin that can combine with both Shurikenjin and BisonKing. **Despite this, there is no "BisonKing Surfer" sound in the OtomoNin toy. *Surfermaru is the first auxiliary mecha to be named by Kinji Takigawa. **Shurikenjin Surfer is also the first auxiliary mecha combination that includes StarNinger. *While the Surfermaru is now rightfully belong to StarNinger, but it only has one OtomoNin Shuriken, which is in Takaharu/AkaNinger's hands, allowing the latter to summon it when needed. References Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Mecha (Ninninger)